monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
On the trail of The Mummy
Będzie renowacja. Kiedyś tam. On the trail of The Mummy '- film pełnometrażowy, którego premiera miała miejsce 26 lutego 2016 roku. Został wymyślony przez Amity.Galę i Rochi mouscedes. Piosenką przewodnią jest Egipt kocha mnie, autorstwa Amity.Gali. Streszczenie Słynąca ze swojej tendencji do wycieczek i szastania pieniędzmi gdzie popadnie, Amelie wraz ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką - Mią Pyramids oraz grupą swoich znajomych wyjeżdża do Egiptu na ceremonię odsłonięcia odnowionego posągu Sfinksa - tajemniczego, mitycznego stworzenia z głową człowieka i ciałem lwa. Odkrywają tam głęboko ukryty grobowiec niejakiej Sechmet, która chce sprowadzić jedną z dziewczyn na ciemną stronę mocy. Przyjaciele ruszają z odsieczą, pomimo przeszkód, które bogini rzuca im pod nogi. W związku z jednym z jej życzeń, zmienia całą trupę straszyciółek w mumie. Czy uda im się odczarować zły urok? I czy zdążą na czas uratować przyjaciółkę przed klątwą? Fabuła 'Wakacyjne szaleństwo Zbliżają się wakacje. Frankie zabiera swoje straszyciółki do Straszkocji, ale Amelie nie chce być gorsza i postanawia zorganizować ogromną wycieczkę, na którą zabiera wszystkie przyjaciółki. Problem w tym, że żadna z nich nie ma pojęcia gdzie się wybierają, bo Amelie nic im nie powiedziała! Dziewczyny postanawiają się dopytać smoczycy o co chodzi, ale gdy tylko do niej podchodzą, dziewczyna krzyczy, że lecą do Ekrzyktu, najbardziej luksusowego kraju w dziejach potworów! I to na galę odsłonięcia odnowionego posągu Sfinksa. W ostatniej chwili, dziewczyna zdaje sobie sprawę, że kompletnie zapomniała o uszyciu strojów dla wszystkich dziewczyn na ceremonię. Szybko pochwyciła swoją torbę i pobiegła czym prędzej do dormitorium, aby zdążyć na czas uszyć stroje dla jedenastu dziewcząt. Pogrążyła się w szale twórczym i nie spała całą noc, by jej przyjaciółki wypadły wprost idealnie na czerwonym dywanie. 'Problemów ciąg dalszy' Szyjąc stroje, nasza bohaterka kompletnie straciła poczucie czasu i zapomniała, że dziś rano miały pojawić się na lotnisku! Amelie rzuciła wszystkie sukienki do jednej wielkiej walizki i zaczęła się pakować. - Ile powinnam tego wziąć? Więcej, tyle mi nie wystarczy. Muszę wziąć jeszcze to, bardzo mi się przyda, a szczególnie ta sukienka. Pieniądze! - pakowała wszystko co miała pod ręką w takim tempie, że nawet nie zauważyła kiedy upłynęła kolejna godzina z jej życia. Pobiegła w wyznaczone miejsce, zakładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne na czoło i zorientowała się, że nie wzięła walizek. Pstryknęła palcem, a cały bagaż pofrunął za nią, unosząc się w powietrzu na magicznym pyle. Gdy już wszystkie dotarły całe i zdrowe na lotnisko, okazało się, że spóźniły się. Jedna z dziewczyn mogła temu zaradzić. Mia Pyramids, która miała wiele artefaktów po swoim ojcu, zabrała ze sobą jeden, który mógł przenieść dowolną liczbę osób do wyznaczonego miejsca. Potarła kryształ i jak za jednym ruchem czarodziejskiej różdżki pojawiły się w Ekrzykcie. '"Egipt kocha mnie"' Po ogromnie krótkiej podróży, smoczyca zabiera straszyciółki na ogromne zakupy. Każda z upiorek kupiła sobie zapas ubrań na całe wakacje. Gdy wszystkie pochłania szał wielkiego miasta, nie zauważyły jak szybko upłynęło im wiele godzin, spędzonych na buszowaniu po sklepach. Za godzinę miała się odbyć gala odsłonięcia odnowionego posągu Sfinksa! Nie mogły tego przegapić! Wszystkie pobiegły do hotelu, przebrały się w sukienki, a Amelie zadbała o fryzury dla nich wszystkich. - Zostało nam tylko pół godziny! Szybko! Zbierajcie manele i do samochodu! - smoczyca nawet nie spostrzegła, że żadna z nich nie zmieniła makijażu i fryzury, a jako że najbardziej dbała o stroje, a nie o makijaż i włosy, nawet się tym nie przejęła, tym bardziej jej straszyciółki, które nawet nie zdawały sobie z tego sprawy. Lista postaci Ciekawostki Galeria OTTOTM.png|Plakat filmowy autorstwa NickieID. Cherry bg.jpg|Cherry Cheedar - Bandaged ghouls. San-Hee egipt.jpg|San-Hee Yumeha - I <3 Egipt. Gen bg.jpg|Genevieve Sequin-lux - Bandaged ghouls. AmeBGart.jpg|Amelie Muroame - Bandaged ghouls. CloudiaBG.png|Cloudia di Angelo - Bandaged ghouls. CloudiaIHE.png|Cloudia di Angelo - I <3 Egipt She eg.jpg|Sheheryzade Njihuni Mia eg.jpg|Mia Pyramids Sechmet.jpg|Sechmet Saytara San bg.jpg|San-Hee Yumeha-Bandaged ghouls. Kategoria:Amity.Gala Kategoria:Wymyślone Filmy Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija